Dante (Devil May Cry)
|-|DMC3 Dante= |-|DMC1 Dante= |-|DMC: TAS Dante= |-|DMC2 Dante= |-|DMC4 Dante= |-|DMC5 Dante= Summary This profile contains spoilers for the game Devil May Cry 5. Proceed with caution. Dante is the protagonist of the majority of the Devil May Cry series. He, along with his brother Vergil, are the product of a romance between the Dark Knight Sparda and a human woman named Eva. After losing his mother to demons as a child, Dante grows up to become a demon-hunting mercenary who runs his own devil-hunting business named Devil May Cry. Dante operates as a mercenary, mostly accepting jobs involving the supernatural. He has a fondness for strawberry sundaes and pizza, and a source of comic relief in the series is his indebtedness and apparent lack of gambling skill. While he maintains a cocky and lackadaisical exterior, deep down he is a compassionate man devoted to fighting for the good of humanity and helping his friends and his nephew, Nero. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B, likely 8-A, possibly Low 7-B | 7-B in base, 3-A with Sparda Devil Trigger | At least 7-A, likely far higher | 3-A | 3-A | 3-A Name: Dante, Tony Redgrave (The alias name which was used in a Devil May Cry novel and is used when he lives like an average civilian) Origin: Devil May Cry Gender: Male Age: 19 (DMC3) | 28 (DMC1) | 31-33 (Anime, Volume 2 and DMC2) | 35-37 (DMC4) | 41-43 (DMC5) Classification: Half-Demon/Half-Human Hybrid, Demon Hunter Powers and Abilities: |-|Devil May Cry 3=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 & 3), Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Martial Arts, Magic, Enhanced Senses (Enhanced Sixth), Aura, Statistics Amplification and Flight via Devil Trigger, Accelerated Development (Was capable of unlocking his powers in near exhausted states, like when he's been beaten by Vergil and unlocked his Devil Trigger, or when his Majin form activates when in near death), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 & 2, can survive without oxygen and in a vacuum), Regeneration (Mid, though it works almost instantaneously), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3. Stated to be capable of erasing or restoring demons' names like his father), Demonic Energy Manipulation (Can be used for various purposes, including creating a platform for a double jump), Holy Manipulation (via Holy Water), Elemental Manipulation (Fire Manipulation & Air Manipulation with Agni & Rudra, Light Manipulation with Beowulf, Ice Manipulation with Cerberus and Electricity Manipulation with Nevan), Time Slow (With Quicksilver), Teleportation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Intangible beings), Duplication (With Doppelganger); Attack Reflection and Healing (With Royalguard); Bat Manipulation and Sound Manipulation (With Nevan); Explosion Manipulation and Homing Attack (With Kallina Ann and Artemis); Resistance to the Following: Extreme Cold (Can break out of Cerberus' ice), Biological Manipulation (Is capable of wielding the Force Edge without turning into a giant blob monster like Arkham), Cosmic Radiations, Paralysis Inducement (Is capable of fighting off the Soul Eaters, which are capable of paralyzing their prey), Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can handle going through the crust of the demon world, which is stated to turn souls into monsters), Acid Manipulation (Can be able to walk through the Leviathan's stomach acid without taking any damage thanks to Devil Trigger), Blood Manipulation (Can fight off a sin's power to boil his blood), Life Force Absorption, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, BFR and Precognition (Demons are stated to be immune to The Beastheads' effects, which include reshaping reality itself) |-|Devil May Cry 1=All previous abilities, Summoning (Can summon a giant serpent dragon during his fight with Mundus), Telekinesis, Invulnerability (via the Untouchable), Sealing (Was capable of sealing Mundus away in the Demon world), Minor Precognition (With Alastor capable of sensing incoming threats before they appeared, like Phantom and Nero Angelo; the latter was in a mirror dimension before he appeared); Hellfire Manipulation (With Ifrit), Time Stop (With Bangle of Time), Resistance to Fear Manipulation, Illusions (Is capable of seeing through illusions in Mallet Island), Poison (Can fight off the Nobody's poisonous bodies), Hellfire Manipulation (Can wield Ifrit without succumbing to its Hellfire wrath), Body Puppetry (Can break out of the Marionette's screech, which strings up their victims like a puppet), Absolute Zero (Is capable of surviving attacks from the Frost's claws, who's air can reach beyond absolute zero and can kill their any of their victims without feeling any pain), Darkness Manipulation and Time Stop (With Devil Sword Sparda) |-|Animated Series= All previous abilities, Resistance to Holy Manipulation (Resisted Allan Lowell's spell that react to Demonic Power and then turn them to ashes) and Sound Manipulation |-|Devil May Cry 2= All previous abilities, Fear Manipulation (Was capable of spreading fear with his aura during his clashes with Chen), Instinctive Reaction, Intangibility (via The Smell of Fear), Fire Manipulation (With Flame Heart, it also heals Dante from fire damage), Advanced Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm incorporeal beings like Mundus, who was made of nothing but void in an alternative universe), Regeneration Negation (Up to Mid), Statistics Amplification (With Quick Heart and Offence Heart, they amplify his speed and strength tenfold), Advanced Healing (With Healing Heart) |-|Devil May Cry 4= All previous abilities; Resurrection, Durability Negation, Spatial Manipulation and likely Portal Creation and BFR (With Yamato);Transformation and Statistics Amplification (With Dreadnaught); Minor Transmutation (With Gilgamesh) |-|Devil May Cry 5= All previous abilities except for Yamato and Cerberus, Hellfire Manipulation (With Balrog); Demon Blood Manipulation (With Dr. Faust), Gravity Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Durability Negation, Afterimage Creation, Demonic Energy Manipulation and Danmaku with Sin Devil Trigger; Resistance to Time Stop (Absorbed the Devil Sword Sparda) Attack Potency: At least City Block level, likely Multi-City Block level (Easily defeated Cerberus, who casually froze Temen-ni-gru's entrance, before awakening his Devil Trigger), possibly Small City level+ (Defeated Arkham alongside Vergil after awakening his Devil Trigger) | City level (Much stronger than his Devil May Cry 3 self, capable of casually defeating Griffon, who can create thunderstorms) in base, Universe level with Sparda Devil Trigger (Defeated a serious Mundus) | At least Mountain level, likely far higher (Defeated Sid, who drew power from the original Abigail and easily created a portal that covered a portion of the planet with his Devil Trigger) | Universe level (Likely stronger than his father at this point, defeated an alternate version of Mundus, that was more powerful than the original, without any trouble, later he defeated Argosax, who's also stated to be comparable to Mundus, without much effort) | Universe level (At least as strong as he was before, casually fought The Savior. At this point, many people believe he have surpassed his father, Sparda). Bypasses durability with Yamato. | Universe level (Absorbed the Devil Sword Sparda and Rebellion into his body, capable of defeating Urizen even after he ate the Qliphoth's Fruit, comparable to Vergil), bypasses durability to an extent by destroying his enemies from inside with Sin Devil Trigger. Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Dropped and reached his sword, which was falling at this speed. Faster than Lady and can keep up with Vergil) with Massively Hypersonic+ Combat Speed and Reactions (Blocked and kept up with Nevan and her lightning, which was coming straight from the bottom). Higher with Quicksilver. | At least Massively Hypersonic with Massively Hypersonic+ Combat Speed and Reactions (Much faster than his younger self. Can react to Griffon's Cloud-to-ground lightning) in base, at least Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic Combat Speed and Reactions with Sparda Devil Trigger (Kept up with Mundus and manage to redirect his Particle Beam) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Easily kept up with Sid) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic Combat Speed and Reactions (Easily avoided attacks from a stronger version of Mundus, blitzed Argosax). Higher with Quick Heart | At least Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic Combat Speed and Reactions (Easily kept up with The Savior) | At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely higher with Relativistic Combat Speed and Reactions (Faster than Urizen, can keep up with Vergil) Lifting Strength: Class 5 | At least Class 5. Class G with Sparda Devil Trigger | Likely Class G | Class G | Class G | At least Class G Striking Strength: At least City Block Class, likely Multi-City Block Class, possibly Small City Class+ (Stronger than all of Teme-ni-gru's guardians and comparable to Vergil) | City Class (Can harm Nelo Angelo) in base, Universal with Sparda Devil Trigger (Can severely damage Mundus) | At least Mountain Class, likely far higher (Easily sliced through Sid with one Devil Trigger slash) | Universal (Casually harmed Argosax and a alternate version of Mundus) | Universal (Stronger than before) | Universal (Can hurt Vergil with his punches) Durability: At least City Block level, likely Multi-City Block level, possibly Small City level+ | City level (Can endure attacks from Nelo Angelo) in base, Universe level with Sparda Devil Trigger (Can endure attacks from Mundus) | At least Mountain level, likely far higher (Survived attacks from Sid and easily regenerated from them) | Universe level (Unharmed by Argosax) | Universe level. Higher with Dreadnaught | Universe level (Can endure attack from Urizen and Vergil). Higher with Dreadnaught Stamina: Very high, can casually stroll around and make smart remarks with a buster sword-sized blade shoved through his chest and being gutted by multiple scythes didn't impede his performance in the slightest. Range: Extended melee range normally. Tens of meters with projectiles | Varies from extended melee range to tens of kilometers with projectiles and energy attacks. Standard Equipment: The Rebellion sword, Force Edge sword, and Ebony & Ivory; (twin pistols) carries a shotgun around in DMC4 as well. After absorbing both Rebellion and Sparda, Dante's main weapon is the Devil Sword Dante, alongside his pistols and the shotgun. Intelligence: Gifted. While cocky and laidback in his approach to battle, Dante is an amazingly skilled Demon Slayer, having mastered all sorts of Devil Arms on top of being a master swordsman and marksman who can accurately shoot targets from virtually impossible angles and hack his way through the armies of Hell with the barest of effort. He seems to be a quick learner, mastering the Devil Arms he acquires within moments of obtaining them and quickly getting the hang of utilizing his various Styles and Devil Triggers. By Devil May Cry 4 he rarely has to take things seriously, easily dispatching Sanctus' armies and outmatching Nero despite clearly holding back the whole time. As a Demon Slayer, he also has extensive knowledge of the Demon World and its denizens. He is also a very skilled actor, musician, athlete and dancer. Weaknesses: As stamina decreases, his regeneration becomes less efficient. As of Devil May Cry 2 he has had to place a limit on his power as he was getting too powerful. Overconfident and usually screws around unless he fights someone he finds is around the same level as him. Refuses to kill normal humans. Is a terrible gambler. Strawberry Sundaes. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Stinger: Dashes forward, delivering a powerful stab. * Drive: Slashes the air, releasing a shockwave of devil energy. * Dimension Slash: While using Yamato, Dante can conjure blade beams that cover the entire battlefield. DT_Rebellion.gif|DMC3 Devil Trigger Cerberus_Devil_Trigger.gif|Cerberus' Devil Trigger Agni_and_Rudra_Devil_Trigger.gif|Agni and Rudra's Devil Trigger Nevan_Devil_Trigger.gif|Nevan's Devil Trigger Beowulf_Devil_Trigger.gif|Beowulf's Devil Trigger DT_Alastor.jpg|Alastor Devil Trigger DT_Ifrit..jpg|Ifrit Devil Trigger DMC3_Dante Sparda.png|Sparda Devil Trigger DT_DMC2.png|DMC2 Devil Trigger DMC2 - Majin Dante.png|Majin Dante DT DMC4.png|DMC4 Devil Trigger Dante_devil_trigger_by_yare_yare_dong_dd24rn6.png|DMC5 Devil Trigger Dante_sin_devil_trigger_by_yare_yare_dong_dd26ew1.png|Sin Devil Trigger * Devil Trigger: Dante can transform into a demonic form and his speed and strength increase, and can constantly recuperate vitality for a short time. He has a ton of these, each with a separate set of certain skills, to fit nearly every situation. * Majin Form: A stronger and more advanced version of Devil Trigger. It can only be accessed by Dante when he is in a near-death state ** Sin Devil Trigger: The Strongest Devil Form that Dante has access. When Dante used the Rebellion sword to stab himself in the ruins of his former family home in order to stop Vergil, he absorbed its power alongside the Sparda sword. This granted him the Sin Devil Trigger, a powerful form that awakens his true inner demonic heritage. According to Nico, Dante's current state is suggested to be far more powerful than the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda himself. * Doppelganger: Dante creates a perfect clone of himself. * Royalguard Style: Continually blocking charges Dante's Royal Gauge with energy, which is discharged with his first subsequent attack for additional damage. Alternatively, he can use this energy in a variety of other ways. ** Release: Releases charged-up anger and energy absorbed from blocked attacks for heavy damage. ** Dreadnaught Form: Uses Rage energy stored to transform into the Dreadnaught form, surrounding himself in a metallic shell, dramatically amplifying his durability for a limited time. ** Ultimate Royalguard Technique: Dante can consume energy stored up this way to recover his life force. * Quicksilver: Gives Dante the power to slow down time, greatly improving his effective speed. Key: Devil May Cry 3 | Devil May Cry 1 | Devil May Cry: The Animated Series | Devil May Cry 2 | Devil May Cry 4 | Devil May Cry 5 Note: Not to be confused with the FMA anime character of the same name. Note 2: This page only covers the original canon version of Dante, whose feats come from the manga, games, and anime. The reboot version and Shin Megami Tensei version have separate pages. Others Notable Victories: Dante (DmC: Devil May Cry) Dante's profile (Both were 7-B and speed was equalized) Shinnok (Mortal Kombat) Shinnok's profile (Both were 7-B and speed was equalized) Ike (Fire Emblem Ike's Profile (Both were Low 7-B and speed was equalised) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Triborg (Mortal Kombat) Triborg's Profile (8-A versions were used and speed was equalized) Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Devil May Cry Category:Demons Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Capcom Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Mace Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Flight Users Category:Element Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Space Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Boomerang Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Time Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Healers Category:Mind Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Air Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Summoners Category:Teenagers Category:Immortals Category:Adults Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Aura Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Blood Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Portal Users Category:BFR Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Concept Users Category:Creation Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Holy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Fear Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 3